This application requests support for years 24-28 of a predoctoral training program in Immunology at the University of Minnesota. During its long history, this training grant has served as a solid and consistent base of support for the highest quality graduate students in Immunology at the University of Minnesota. In doing so, it has played a key role in the development of the first University of Minnesota graduate program to feature Immunology, the recruitment of over 20 new immunology faculty, and the establishment of the multi- departmental Center for Immunology that now coordinates all University of Minnesota research and educational activities in this field. Most predoctoral students who seek training in Immunology enroll in the Microbiology, Immunology, and Cancer Biology (MICaB) Graduate Program. They take graduate level courses in cell and molecular biology and a rigorous semester-long foundational course designated Immunity and Immunopathology and an in- depth and intensive course called Current Topics in Immunology. Predoctoral students are chosen for this training grant usually in their second or third year of training, through a competitive election based on research productivity and potential. Once elected, students are supported for 2 years to conduct research in the laboratory of one of 22 preceptors whose interests cover the entire field of Immunology. Supported students participate in research- in- progress meetings, journal clubs, and seminars featuring outside speakers. Trainees typically complete their research in 2-3 years, often publishing their work in high-impact journals, and then move on to postdoctoral training at top research institutions. The quality of the research produced by students supported by this training grant reflects an outstanding research environment, where faculty are highly invested in the success of trainees. This training grant is the only vehicle available at the University of Minnesota to enhance predoctoral-training in Immunology.